Devil May Cry walkthrough/M11
Fate is the eleventh mission in Devil May Cry. Walkthrough (lower difficulties) Dante start out inside a large greenhouse, and is immediately accosted by a new enemy, the Death Scythe. However, the first thing to do is to double back through the door to start Secret Mission 6: '' Wandering Ghosts''. This charges Dante with grabbing a Blue Orb Fragment located high in the air in the final room of the previous mission, by Enemy Stepping off a group of Sin Scissors. With this done, Dante is returned to the greenhouse to face the Death Scythe. This is the most powerful of the Sin/Death enemies: it is virtually immune to firearms since it can twirl its scythe to deflect bullets. It largely attacks by diving at Dante for a dashing swipe with its scythe, and can also shoot out red beams that place rotating circular signs on the floor: if Dante touches one of these, he will be flung into the air by a tornado-like pillar that springs up under his feet and the Death Scythe will rush to his location to attack. The pillar will follow Dante around after being triggered and keep tossing him into the air for several seconds if it can. The Death Scythe's head is the target as usual, and it is best to attack it with Alastor's Helm Breaker: Air Hike is very useful against this enemy, as it will allow Dante to evade its rushes and counter-attack. Like the Death Scissors, it is capable of blocking, but persistence will often result in a hit getting through. When it is at extremely low health, the Death Scythe may get a fiery aura around its head: unlike the Death Scissors, this does not indicate it is invulnerable. Rather, it is entering its powered-up state: it will summon the three other scythes scattered around the area to it, and then start throwing all of them out as projectiles. Move quickly if it starts this, as it cannot block attacks while the scythes are being called to it. It can only perform one of these multiple-projectile attacks before reverting to normal, but can gather the scythes again to do another attack. In addition, in this state it can perform the same lunging grapple attack as a powered-up Sin Scythe. While fighting it, be careful of falling into the well-like opening directly in front of where the level started, as this will reset the Death Scythe's health. It is a very bad idea to proceed with the mission without killing the creature, as it may attack Dante while he is in the fenced-in area containing the key item in this area. Once the Death Scythe is defeated, as ever, watch out for the falling scythe, as it still counts as an attack. With the creature disposed of, Dante is left alone in the greenhouse. Standing at the door, there are two things to collect: jumping up behind the door leads up to some Red Orbs and a floating platform with a Devil Star, while off to the left side of the area the section partitioned off with glass can be accessed through a hole in its roof: drop down into this area and proceed further down to get to a Blue Orb Fragment. There is also a moving platform in the greenhouse area near the far door, but its only purpose is to get to some Red Orbs hanging in the air. Stand on the side of the platform nearest to them and they will be attracted to Dante as the platform passes them. Once done in the main room, jump down the hole. This leads to a confined underground area where Dante is set upon by Blades. Using the Grenadegun or Shotgun is a good idea. Ifrit's Inferno move is an even a better one, though it is unlikely the player will have been able to purchase it yet. When the initial wave of Blades is defeated, Dante will be left in an apparent dead end with nothing but a Divinity Statue. However, the wall to the right of the Divinity Statue is cracked and can be destroyed with a few melee attacks. This unleashes more Blades: the player can brush past them and exit the area, but killing off this second wave will spawn a Blue Orb Fragment in the circular chamber. Proceed up through where the Blades were and jump up the shaft, and Dante will find himself in the other partitioned-off area. In here is the Sign of Chastity, and jumping up onto the ledge above also reveals a Red Orb Cache. After getting these, jump back into the hole. Since the wall is still broken, Dante will promptly be attacked by all of the Blades at once. This can be very dangerous as it is hard to get into the circular chamber without being knocked down. The ideal plan is to have both Inferno and Rolling Blaze, and then constantly Enemy Step off the pack to build up Devil Trigger before slamming down on them with Inferno, but as noted, it is not likely the player will have these expensive abilities on a first playthrough. Instead, make copious use of roll-cancelling with the Grenadegun, or jump up to the ceiling and use Alastor's Air Raid to thin out the pack. Return to the greenhouse (the Death Scythe does not respawn) and go out through one of the two doors at the far end: the upper door places Dante in a good position to grab a Green Orb with a long-jump if the player feels they need it. The goal here is the little pedestal under the structure with the Green Orb on it, directly ahead of the lower door. Use the Sign of Chastity here to receive the Chalice. The room then locks down, and Dante finds himself faced with... Boss: Nelo Angelo Nelo Angelo is largely the same as he was in [[Devil May Cry walkthrough/M04|Mission 04: Black Knight]]. He has about one-third more health this time, varies his attack more, and has a new ability to perform unarmed punch/kick combos: these can still be parried, but do not stun him if they are. His abilities are as follows: *Taunt: Nelo Angelo frequently taunts Dante on finishing a complete combo sequence. This does nothing for him, and is effectively just a chance for a free hit. *Teleport: Nelo Angelo teleports suddenly, and can attack almost instantly upon materializing. *Block: Nelo Angelo blocks by holding his sword up in front of him. He will either do this immediately on a first hit or after 9-10 combo hits. Blocking makes Nelo Angelo invulnerable to any frontal hits (even from Inferno), but he can still be struck from behind. His block can be broken by high-damage attacks such as fully-charged Ifrit punches/kicks or Meteor. *Single swing: A mighty swing in a 180-degree arc in front of Nelo Angelo. *Clash counters: Nelo Angelo can only perform these moves in response to a sword clash that fails to stun him. **Clash combo: Nelo Angelo swings his sword back behind him held horizontal, and performs a sweeping left-to-right slash, followed by a High Time. **Deathblow: Nelo Angelo lifts his sword above his head until the tip touches the ground behind him, then brings it crashing down in a single massive blow. Very high damage, but highly telegraphed and easily interrupted. *Four-hit sword combo: Nelo Angelo brandishes his sword, then performs two slashes followed by a double-slash. *Punch-punch-High Time: Nelo Angelo performs a low punch followed by an uppercut resembling Magma Drive. He will chain this into a ground or rising High Time with his sword, in the latter case followed by a downward slash or diagonal kick. *Punch-roundhouse kick: Nelo Angelo unleashes a devastating gut-punch, followed by a roundhouse kick. *Rush: Nelo Angelo points his sword and zooms towards Dante. He usually ends with a Stinger-like stab, but can actually combo this into any of his ground moves, including teleporting away. Best evaded by jumping. *High Time: Nelo Angelo swings his sword in a manner similar to High Time. He can either stay on the ground or do a rising High Time just like Dante: if the latter, he then follows with a either a downward slash or a new diving kick. The length of Nelo Angelo's sword means this is an effective anti-air move. *Fireballs: Nelo Angelo charges up a powerful fireball with a distinctive sound, then hurls it towards Dante. This projectile cannot be deflected, so simply avoid it with a side-roll or jump. He is vulnerable while charging. He can perform this move multiple times in a row. The more confined arena makes his sword moves more dangerous, since it is harder to evade his wide slashes. It is best to stay in the area the battle initially starts in: the stairwells give Nelo Angelo a huge advantage as they prevent Dante from jumping, and the camera positions around the fountain area down below are not well-suited to combat. There is a Green Orb down by the fountain if the player is desperate, but it is not a good idea to stay there. Another is located on the platform directly above where the Chalice was. Dante now has Ifrit, which is very powerful against him. By using Ifrit's charge-up moves, it is possible to wait out Nelo Angelo's blocks and hit him as soon as he starts one of his moves: with fast reactions and a little luck, he can even be defeated in a single uninterrupted combo. If the player has purchased Kick 13 for Ifrit, its high-speed kick combo while Devil Trigger is active is ideal for breaking through Nelo Angelo's defenses: even the regular Kick 13 can be useful as it is fast enough to interrupt Nelo Angelo's counterattack animations. After Nelo Angelo Once Nelo Angelo has been dealt with, climb up to the top level and proceed to the alcove at the far end of the room: the platform above where Dante got the Chalice will have him perform a scripted long-jump right to the entrance. In here, place the Chalice to open the door directly below. Long-jump back to the platform and jump over the side, then drop down and go through the door to complete the mission. Higher difficulties There are no changes to the composition of the enemy waves, but the number of Blades in the subterranean area is increased significantly.